


Fresh Pressed

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Series: Prompt Responses [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Clothing, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: "Can we all agree that someone needs to produce fic or art involving how exactly the Winchesters go from sitting in their car in plaid & denim & leather to entering a building in immaculately-pressed suits? 'Damnit Cas, if you took the crease out of these pants when you sat on them...' 'You're the one who exercised your free will by changing from sta-prest polyester to hundred per cent pure wool, Dean...' 'Sam, have you got yourself stuck trying to change without leaving the front seat again?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Pressed

A little while after Stanford, they roll into Wisconsin on a case really late in the day. Dean wants to get to the crime scene before sundown for a really good look at it, so Sam keeps driving. Dean climbs over the back seat to struggle into "that damn monkey suit."

Sam hits a red light on Main Street and has nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs or change the cassette tape (for which Dean would likely _break_ his thumbs). So he just sits there. But Dean's erratic struggles draw his eyes to the rear-view mirror and he knows he's grinning like a loon as Dean struggles into the long sleeves of his nice, white shirt, trying to keep it looking respectable.

Dean catches him looking, whips his arms across his front like Sam caught him without a bra on and and yelps, "SAM!"

Of course, Sam fucking _loses it_ laughing and gets honked at long after the light's turned green.

Dean conks his head against the glass struggling into his pants and then buttons the whole shirt off by one button. He curses colorfully and then again when he gets out of the car and Sam has to tie his tie for him.

Sam feels the universe laughing at him a few years later.

It's after Lilith and the light that didn't kill him but the dog that did kill Dean. When he's not drinking, Sam is working out and hunting like a fucking maniac. Ruby is prone to running her hands over the curves of his pecs and tracing his abs with her nails. He knows he's getting ripped.

He's also ripping.  
His fucking shirts at the seams.

It's so fucking stupid. He's in a McDonald's bathroom. One of a billion billion he's changed clothes in in his life. The handicap stall was taken, of course. It smells like filthy, over-saturated fryer oil and piss in here. He's ripped the seam of his right sleeve.

And he's crying.

It's been a while since he's cried. Not since a while after Dean. Not since he stopped drinking so much.

This is the whip cream and cherry on a particularly shit day. He kept.

God.

He kept turning to his right. All day. Ruby hasn't been around, the research part is too boring for her. He's been all alone and he keeps turning to see Dean at his right elbow and no one is there and he's breaking his fucking _clothes_ and he's pressed all up against this dirty, disgusting bathroom stall wall and ugly crying with spit on his lips.

He remembers Dean trying to protect his fucking _modesty_ in the back seat and this horrible laugh-sob falls out of him. When he picks up the trail, when he finally finds this demon tonight, he's gonna haul it back to some rancid bathroom stall with one of Dean's ties choking it out. He's gonna stick its head in a john full of fetid holy water and flush and flush and beat the shit out of it.

He has to buy his shirts bigger from now on.

Sam remembers this moment a long time from then, Cas hanging out of the back seat of the Impala with his feet on the ground. Cas is human, got his hand smashed to a pulp last night, and he can't grip the buttons of his shirt to do them up.

He watches Dean speak softly to him, kneel down between his knees and help. Watches Dean gently push away Cas's bandaged hand, the blood still seeping through on the edges a little. Dean lines up the buttons properly and then pulls Cas's tie around his neck. Sam's the one who taught Dean how to do that. He sees his brother echo his own movements from so long ago.

Sam sees his own hands shaking when he was at the end of his rope that day, in the goddamn McDonald's toilet. He sees Cas's shaking hand, now, and Dean squeezing his knee telling him it's alright, to just take his time with himself. He wonders how Dean can fucking be so deluded, how he could possibly not see how he projects love at Cas.

Dean stays deluded for a long time. Pretty much until the next time Sam has to pull a tie from his tremoring fingers and arrange it around his brother's neck.

"Calm down, dude."

"I can't. I think it just hit me."

"Just hit you?"

"I'm fucking in love with Cas."

"That's kinda why we're here. Glad you're catching up," he tightens the knot at the base of Dean's neck.

"Oh god, shit, fuck, we're here. What are we _doing_ here? What am _I_ doing? I can't do this," Dean panics.

Sam laughs. Because he can. Because this stupid shit actually proposed to his best friend and it's a great day. Garth is gonna officiate because life isn't ridiculous enough and Dean is such a moron and Cas is equally stupid in love with him. Sam's gonna go to the next room and check on him and he's gonna be sweating through his dress shirt, too, and insisting along the same lines. "He's too good for me. He can't be stuck with me forever. What are we doing here? I can't do this."

They do it anyway.

Cas gently adjusts Dean's tie when he gets up to the front of the room. Because Sam made sure to leave it a little askew.

Dean smirks and keeps his hands in Cas's. Because Sam made sure Cas's tie was off-center, too, but that's how Dean likes it.

Dean gently adjusts Cas's ring all night, through their little reception and the dinner and dancing and dessert. Because he wants to make sure it's never askew.

Cas smirks and lets him. Because he likes when Dean fidgets, when he won't stop touching him.

Later, out of absolutely nowhere, Sam gets a garter in the face.


End file.
